Experimentando con la cabaña 10
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Annabeth debe presentar un experimento para la universidad, ¿Que mejor que experimentar con la cabaña de Afrodita?. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Hola, por segunda vez esta semana, aquí traigo otra historia recién salida de mi cabecita. Espero les guste.**

**Advertencia****: Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos.**

* * *

**Experimentando con la cabaña 10**

_24 / Marzo / 2015_

_Entrada del campamento Mestizo. 15:00 p.m._

—Hola a todos los que ven este video, mi nombre es Annabeth Chase y este es mi proyecto para la clase de sistemas e investigación en mi primer semestre de arquitectura en la universidad de Nueva Roma. Consiste en estudiar el comportamiento de un grupo de personas determinado y hacer un video con todo lo descubierto.

"—La verdad no estoy muy segura de para que se hace un trabajo como este en una carrera como Arquitectura, pero eso fue lo que nos pidió el profesor así que voy a empezar.

"—Percy no muevas la cámara— regañó Annabeth a su novio, mirando más allá de la cámara.

—Fue culpa de Jason— se defendió sesos de alga.

Annabeth suspiro.

—Cállense los dos— regaño la hija de Atenea—. Para este trabajo he escogido trabajar con la cabaña 10, es decir con la cabaña de Afrodita, para esto obviamente pedí el permiso de Quirón, el director de actividades del campamento y a Piper Mclean, la líder de la cabaña y le pedí extremada confidencialidad ya que no quiero que sus hermanos sepan que los estoy investigando o no actuarían con normalidad y esa no es la idea.

"—Para empezar les contaré que los gemelos Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes, le hicieron una broma a la cabaña 10 que consistió en arrojar un mango pintado de dorado que decía "Para la mas hermosa" y como consecuencia todas las chicas estuvieron peleándose por varias horas hasta que descubrieron que todo había sido plan de los Stoll, ya se vengaron de los dos, por su puesto. Pero esta broma demuestra lo vanidosas que son las hijas de Afrodita por lo que es mi misión en este video es demostrar hasta donde llega su vanidad. Apaga la cámara Percy.

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

_25 / marzo / 2015_

_Entrada de la cabaña 10. 2:00 a.m._

—Aquí Annabeth Chase.

—Buen inicio rubia— Murmuro una voz detrás de la cámara.

—Cállate Leo, solo te traje porque Percy estaba muy cansado como para ayudarme.

—Vas a editar esto ¿cierto?

—Obvio que si— contesto rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Por esto— Leo giro la cámara para que lo enfocara—. Chicas lamento informarles que mi relación con Calipso va muy bien, por lo que no puedo salir con ustedes. Si, sé que les duele pero deben dejar de lado al increíblemente sexy, Leo Valdez.

—Dioses— se quejó Annabeth mirando al cielo, luego de ver esa escena—. ¿Por qué no conseguí a nadie más que me ayudara?

—Porque todos los demás o estaban en una misión o estaban muy cansados para ayudarte— respondió Leo—. Y siendo sincero ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un trabajo a esta hora?

—Ya te dije que te calles Valdez, no me dejas concentrar— respiro hondo y miro la cámara— Hoy estamos al frente de la cabaña 10, mi plan es cambiar toda su ropa de diseñador por la playera naranja del campamento y unos jeans holgados. La idea es saber si las chicas saldrían a hacer sus actividades diarias con esta ropa o se quedarían todo el día en la cabaña.

"—Debo decirles que Piper está esperando para abrirnos la puerta de la cabaña para que podamos ingresar y ella mañana se encargara de calmar a sus hermanos para que salgan diciéndoles que su ropa normal regresara al algún día pero que tienen que participar en las actividades de su cabaña por lo que tendrán que salir así. Obviamente ella no utilizará su embrujabla y dejara que sus hermanos decidan si quieren salir o no.

"—Si mis suposiciones son ciertas saldrá al menos el 50% de la cabaña, hombres principalmente.

— ¿Por qué siento que esto es una mala idea?— comentó Leo.

—Ya cállate Valdez y apaga la cámara para ir a cambiar la ropa.

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

_25 / Marzo / 2015_

_Entrada de la cabaña de Atenea.12 horas después._

—Aquí estoy nuevamente, esta mañana logramos cambiar la ropa exitosamente…

— ¿Perdón?— dijo la voz de Leo en algún punto de la habitación.

— ¿Qué?— se quejó Annabeth—, Todo salió bien ¿No? Logramos cambiar la ropa de todos los baúles, otra cosa es que te pusieras a hacerle muecas a Drew en frente de su cara y la despertaras, ocasionando que te echara una maldición por haber arruinado su sueño de belleza.

—Claro, como no eres tú la que está usando ropa dos tallas más pequeña de lo que normalmente uso o con la cara parecida a un payaso.

—A mí no me descubrieron— la hija de Atenea se encogió de hombros—. Percy enfoca a Leo.

Sesos de alga hizo lo que le pidieron y enfoco al hijo de Hefesto que se veía como un muñequito por la ropa apretada y la cara llena de maquillaje, además de que tenía una expresión enojada fulminando a Annabeth con la mirada.

La cámara tembló.

—No te rías, sirenito— lo regaño Leo, mientras Percy trataba de contener la risa y dejar de mover la cámara.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con las hijas de Afrodita— explicó Annabeth cuando la cámara la enfoco a ella nuevamente—. No es recomendable.

"—En fin ¿En que estaba?, Ah sí, cambiamos la ropa exitosamente y durante todo el día, los únicos que han salido de su cabaña han sido los chicos y alguna que otra chica, obviamente incluyendo a Piper y a Lacy, a las que su apariencia casi no les importa como al resto de sus hermanas. Al parecer mi hipótesis es correcta. Voy a llevar hasta el externo este experimento por lo que toda la semana van a tener que llevar esa ropa o no podrán salir de su cabaña, quiero ver cuánto resisten.

"—Esta noche les voy a quitar el maquillaje, quiero ver que sucede.

—Esta vez no cuentes conmigo— gritó Leo.

—No seas llorón, además no eres el único que puede ayudar.

— ¿Así? Entonces búscate a otro.

La cámara se alejó unos pasos de la hija de Atenea, quien centro su mirada en la cámara o mas allá de esta.

—Amor ¿Me ayudas?— dijo mirando a la cámara con cara de perrito. Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación y la cámara se movió de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto de afirmación—. Genial, gracias sesos de alga.

—Alguno sabe, ¿Cuánto tiempo pareceré un muñequito?— pregunto Leo.

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

_26 / Marzo / 2015_

_Cabaña de Afrodita. 3:00 a.m._

—Aquí Annabeth, esta vez no puedo hablar mucho porque les mostrare directamente que sucede en la cabaña de Afrodita, por lo que si hablo se darán cuenta de mi presencia. Percy no olvides enfocar bien sus caras, no obligue a Leo a que modificara la cámara con visión nocturna, en vano.

— ¿Quién dijo alguna vez, que las rubias no eran peligrosas?— murmuró Percy tan bajito que Annabeth no lo escucho pero sabía que cuando viera el video se enteraría.

Los dos se acercaron a la cabaña 10 y tocaron una vez, Piper los estaba esperando y les abrió la puerta rápidamente.

—Hagan silencio y no los molesten mientras duermen, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que con Leo.

La cabaña estaba en perfecto orden, y todos dormían en sus respectivas literas profundamente. Percy enfocaba las caras de las victi… digo de los campistas y mostraba como Annabeth sacaba el maquillaje de todos los baúles, hasta encontró maquillaje en algunos baúles de chicos, lo cuál fue algo raro.

Ya iba a acabar con su misión, cuando Percy se tropezó con algo y cayó encima de Drew, quien se despertó inmediatamente al sentir el peso extra.

Percy se levantó rápidamente y enfoco a la chica que se había levantado y tenía una mascarilla verde en su cara. Parecía una bruja de una historia de terror.

Por un momento la cámara se enfocó en Annabeth que se había escondido debajo de la cama de Lacy.

— ¡Jackson!—grito Drew, furiosa.

Percy ahogó un grito y la cámara cayó al piso.

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

_29 / Marzo / 2015_

_Cabaña de Atenea. 14:00 a.m._

—Hola otra vez. Por el accidente de hace tres días no pude continuar grabando ya que cuando Percy tiro la cámara esta se dañó, casi no recupero los datos.

—No fue mi culpa, estaba aterrado con esa visión— se quejó la voz de Percy.

—Ya me lo has explicado cientos de veces en estos tres días— suspiro—. Desafortunadamente Leo no me quiso reparar la cámara hasta que la maldición que le puso Drew no hubiera desaparecido por lo que me toco pedirle a la chica que se la quitara, razón por la cuál tuve que devolverle todas sus cosas a ella y por lo tanto también a sus hermanos, por lo que doy por terminado el experimento.

"—Sin embargo pude obtener algunos datos. Para el segundo día de las chicas sin ropa ni maquillaje, es decir ayer, ya todos habían decidido salir de su cabaña, pues no soportaban estar más tiempo encerrados, excepto por Drew cuya vanidad supera la del promedio.

"—Desafortunadamente no les pude mostrar la maldición que Drew lanzó sobre Percy porque se la removió junto con la de Leo, pero les diré que durante este tiempo Percy tuvo un muy lindo pelo rosado, morado o rojo, dependiendo de su estado emocional.

—Eso no fue nada gracioso, Annabeth— replicó Percy.

—No para ti, pero para los demás, bastante— rió—. Pregúntale a cualquiera, hasta Nico te dirá que fue muy gracioso.

—Creo que por eso no soy el tipo de Nico— murmuró Percy.

— ¿Sigues con eso?— Annabeth rodó los ojos— Suerte que editare esto. Dame la cámara.

Fin de la transmisión y del experimento.

* * *

**¿Que les pereció? ¿Les gustó? **

**Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y dudas.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
